


A Glowing Heart

by ilsane



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilsane/pseuds/ilsane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were told that a soulmate was someone that you were destined to love, and they would make you happy for the rest of your life. You would know you have met that person, because your heart would feel like it was glowing.</p><p>You are Dirk Strider and you are yet experience this feeling</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glowing Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and thank you for choosing to read this new story. I don't know why but I've been in the soulmate au kind of mood. So I decides to base my soulmate au fanfic on this vine I saw I don't quite remember it but if I do come a across it some time I will put a link somewhere for it. 
> 
> Thank you again everyone, enjoy the story. :3

You were young when you first heard this word, around the age of nine or ten at the time. It’s a word that you find comfort in and makes you feel pain. Though it is someone you want to find one day to share these feelings with, if you were ever to meet such a person.

It was a regular day at school and your ten year old self was seated at your desk in your classroom, working on a new blue print for a robot. You were just sitting alone working on the blue print, dragging the pencil across the paper, planning what wiring was appropriate for this model. Even though it was rather lonely you didn’t mind it making robots was easy, but interacting with people is quite difficult.

Robotics fascinated at your young age and still does to this day. Robots are easy to figure out, they are nothing but pieces of metal and wiring put together in a particular way. If a part didn’t fit or a wire did not connect the right way it was easy to figure it out. People are a little more complex though.

A loud scream group of girls brought you of your focus, groaning a little you looked up to see what the commotion was about. One of the girls in the group seemed to absolutely glowing, and the look on her face was something to be described as utter joy as she held onto an equally happy boy. They seemed to be as happy as you see bro and John when they are together.

You didn’t think about it too much, it was not uncommon for children to be playing the dating game around this age. To be honest it probably wouldn’t even last, the average age in your class was ten years old.

After losing interest you bought your attention back to the blue print, but a word caught your attention back to the loud group from earlier.

“I can’t believe I found my soulmate so early.” The girl who was holding the boy’s arm said, with complete joy.

“Soulmate.” You thought.

It was a word that stuck in your head till the end of the school day. You were young so you didn’t quite knew what it meant at the time, but you felt like it was such an important word you needed to know in your life.

The walk from school was rather short since the school was only a block or two away from your apartment. During that time you thought what the meaning of that word could have been.

Judging from the both the girl and boy you saw earlier it had to do with happiness with another person. Also it had to do with dating, maybe it just had to do with finding someone you are really fond of. You thought, as you entered your apartment building walking up the stairs. But isn’t that the main goal of dating someone, so can find someone compatible, however the term felt like it had something more to it than just finding someone.

When you finally reached your apartment you opened the door to hear two voices in the distance. Walking into the hallway into the living room you see the backs of two people sitting on the couch together.

“Hey Dirk.” John turned around on the couch and waved at you. “Hey little man.” Your bro did the same. You gave a small wave to them, and John got up from his seat walking into the kitchen it looked he was making snacks.

Whenever John would visit it meant that John’s younger sister Jane was over at your cousin Roxy’s place for a sleep over. Though it since you were used to having him around a lot, he kind was like the mom of your family.

You walked to the front of the couch and took a seat next to your bro.

“So how was school little man?” he asked as he shifted into a more comfortable, while he was looking at the television, flicking the remote.

“It was okay.” You answered, but word still peeking you curiosity you thought what it could hurt in asking bro.

“Hey bro I was wondering if you knew what a word meant, I heard it at school.” You asked quietly.

You hear the sound of plastic crackling together from your side, looking over to see, your bro’s eyebrows arched upward above his shades as they disappeared under his bangs, while he was crushing the remote. From the expression on his face, he was either excited or surprised. It was like the best thing possible, and the worst possible thing happened to him. Like that time he found a copy of Con Air on dvd after he “lost” his old copy but only to find out that his dvd player broke on him. (Coincidentally you had nothing to do with, maybe.)

“Sure. Lay it on me.” He said, trying to contain the excitement in his voice.

“Do you know what the word soulmate means?” you said, which was followed by a slight chuckle.

“Well Dirk it is a very important word, I thought you heard of it a handful of times before.” Looking at your bro he smirked and patted your head.

He continued. “A soulmate is a person you are destined to fall in love with, and a person that will make you happy for the rest of your life.” You thought that was a rather simple explanation but it fit the word very well.

Taking his hand of your head you looked up at him again and asked. “What if I don’t like my soulmate? What if I don’t make my soul mate happy? How do I know if that person is my soulmate?” he laughed again, as you shot all these questions at him.

“Well you know you’ve met your soulmate when your heart tells you. I know that’s all cliché as fuck but it’s true. It’s like you will feel your heart glow, and it could happen at any moment. And the person who is your soulmate will also have the same glow in their heart.” He smiled as though he recalled something.

“What if I don’t have a soulmate?” you though out loud. You bro reached to pat your head again.

“Dirk, you never know. I thought the same to, but your soulmate could be anyone. They could be a person you’ve never met before, or a person you’ve known all your life. Like I said it could happen at any moment, only time could tell for you.” He said as he took is hand off your head. It seemed that your brother had a lot of knowledge regard this stuff maybe he has one.

“Bro you seem to know a lot about this soulmate stuff. Do you have one too?” you asked out of curiosity. He grinned saying, “Well wouldn’t you like to know little man, my soulmate is a very adorable person I think you’ve met them before, quite a bit actually. I’ve known them for years, and it was like an anime moment with bishie sparkles and all when we found out we were soul mates. I’ll give you three tries guess.”

“It’s John isn’t it.” You answer immediately. You bro looked at you with a little defeat, but to be honest it wasn’t that hard to figure out. Each time they spent time together there is always a smile on their face. You’ve seen them cuddle a million times, even though they said those were “brocuddles”. It was rather hard to think the amount of times they’ve cuddled was anything but romantic. Also how whenever they saw each other it was rather hard for them to part.

“That obvious huh, well can’t fault us for trying. Then again it’s rather hard not to with cuddle the guy he’s so plush.” He smirked giving the eyebrow wiggle. Rolling your eyes behind your shades you look back at the television.

“Thanks bro.” you said while looking at the television, it was playing My Little Pony. Your bro nodded in response and the two of you watched the show until quiet steps came behind the two of you.

“Hey guys, I made some snacks.” John said as he set a tray of cupcakes, chips, a bottle of apple juice, and a can of orange soda on the coffee table in front of the two of you. Then seating himself next to you, after grabbing himself a cupcake.

“I heard you guys talking about something. What was it about it sounded like it was interesting.” He said after taking a bite out of his cupcake.

“Nothing much the little guy and I were talking about which of the mane six is best pony, I mean Rainbow Dash hands down. Right Dirk.” John rolled his eyes and smiled. “Your such a dork Dave, come on tell me.” He said while you are in between the two lovebirds.

Your bro looked at you, and you nodded because you knew what he was going to do. Strider brother telepathy is always a benefit. Standing up from you spot, your bro took the opportunity to move closer to John, and you heard a chu sound. Moving your attention to John and your bro you see that John is beet red as your bro lays some major cuddles with the guy.

“I was just telling him how I managed to snag such a cute soulmate.” Your bro said to John, as he looked to be rather embarrassed. After the display of affection you took a soda, and moved into your room.

You opened up the can of soda and gulped it down moving to your desk, to start homework. After finishing your homework you decided to call it a night plopped yourself onto the bed. You wonder if you could find a soulmate of your own. Your bro was lucky he had John, he was caring, knew how to make bro laugh, and smile. Thinking of what kind of person your soulmate would be, you drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

 

Though it’s been six years now, and you haven’t met a person like that. You are now in high school, and hopes the in finding a soulmate has slimmed. People in your class have been finding soulmates, and it's been happening quite frequently. Even your cousin Roxy has found her soulmate, it was John’s younger sister Jane, to be honest it was no surprise there.

Though you have dated many people both male and female no one has made your heart feel like it was glowing, or made you feel like you have found the one.

Making your way through the crowded hallways someone accidentally bumped you causing you to trip and fall on your ass.

“Gadzooks, sorry it didn’t mean to push like that chap.” a male voice said, notable having an English accent. Looking up it felt like your heart stopped a bit. A young with black short hair, deep green emerald eyes cover by square glasses, and cute buckteeth hovered over you with concern.

“Are you okay there, here let me help you up mate.” He held out one hand towards you and you grabbed it, lifting yourself up with his help. His hand had callouses but they were rather soft, and on closer inspection he was only a couple inches short than you.

“Sorry again mate, I didn’t mean to bump into you like that again. Now I sound like a broken record don’t I. I’m new at this school my name is Jake English I know both accent and the name, though it’s very nice to meet you….” “Dirk Strider.” You replied as he started to shake the hand that you were holding.

“Well it’s very nice to meet you Dirk. But I am in a bit of a pickle. I am quite lost by any chance do you know where the chemistry lab is? If you don't mind me asking.” he said.

You shook your head "It's not a problem at all, man do you mind if I look at your schedule to see where the class is.", he rummaged through his backpack find the slip of paper handing you his schedule. Looking at the schedule it looks like you both have the same class.

“Yeah I know where that is, it’s my first class to. I’ll show you the way.” You said to the young man in front of you.

“Really goodness that is really kind of you, Dirk. Thank you.” He said beaming the biggest smile you’ve ever seen, it gives John’s smile a run for its money. You couldn’t help but smile yourself, “Well let’s get going don’t want to be late on your first day right.” You said as he followed.

Your heart is racing when you saw him, still is now, and just seeing him smile kind of made your day, but him being your soulmate. You wouldn't get your hopes up some like him could probably find some else better than you.


End file.
